In The Lap of God
by Tomoe666
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke lives very different lives, but at the same time smilar. They have never even noticed each other untill an incident accurs, that causes them to become a part of each others lives. What happens when they learn more about each other and secrets are revealed among themselves and friends. (A story with various pairings to be revealed in the future. SasuNaru Included)
1. Chapter 1

In the lap of god Chapter 1

It was a peaceful and quiet day as usual at Konoha High. The sun was shining, making the weather even warmer than usual. One would be surprised at how hot it really got in Konoha during the summer. Well, technically summer was already over. Summer break was over long ago, at least it felt like an eternity since their last break, but it wasn't like they could do much about it. So in other words, it was way too hot for autumn. At least that's what Sasuke thought when walking trough the school halls.

He really hated school. Especially Konaha. Not because he had trouble with any of the subjects. No, Sasuke was almost a straight A student. His classes was a piece of cake. It was more like just the school in general, and the worst of all was the people there. There wasn't a single person who seemed to have some sort of common sense. Everyone were the same. Sure he sat with a few guys from time to time, but they were ok. They weren't nearly as stupid as the rest of them.

'Wait a minute scratch that really He immediately corrected himself. He almost forgot about a few of them 'Must be the heat' he thought, as he made his way trough the crowded hallway. Not that it was such a hard struggle for him. Most people made room for him when they saw him coming, as to not end up in the infirmary, or even the hospital.

Some people sure are easily frightened. Sure, if he wanted to, he could make some serious amount of damage, but there was no way he'd start of a fight just for some stupid reason like that. I mean, come on.. brushing his arm in a crowded hallway? You are truly pathetic if you are frightened by something like that. Sasuke did prefer not to be touched for no apparent reason, but that was just stupid.

He made his way to his locker earning a few glances from his fellow students. Mostly from the girls though. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he opened his locker. He sighed internally as he could feel their eyes watching his every move. One would think one would get used to something like this after a few years, but Sasuke didn't really think he'd ever manage to do so. It was just creepy.

The same group of girls had been chasing after him for years, and not once had he ever acknowledged any of them. It was just pathetic. He refused to date a girl that desperate for his attention. When not one, but multiple girls starts stalking you, then you should never feel safe. Never. Hopefully, he'd never need a girl in his life. And the way things were right now, he didn't see any need to get involved with anyone. He had enough with himself.

Sasuke quickly started gathering everything he needed for his next class from his locker.  
>Oi, Sasuke! An awfully cheerful voice called out from behind him. Sasuke didn't need to turn around to know that, the reason for retracted statement about his friends earlier, had arrived.<p>

This time Sasuke actually sighed out loud as he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Hello Kiba He said in his normal monotone voice as he continued to gather his books, and started putting them in his bag. Wow, arn't you as cheerful as ever. Kiba said as he grinned widely. Sasuke turned his head to glare at him.

Kibas grin turned into a smirk as he saw the look in the ravens eyes. He crossed his arms as he spoke; Oh stop it Sasuke. That glare has long ago lost it's effect. You don't scare me any more. The confidence in his voice angered the raven more than it probably should've, but the brunette just had a tendency to get on the Uchihas nerves.

Sasuke and Kiba had been best friends since middle school. Kiba was always a show off and often got himself into trouble. It wasn't unusual for him to get beat up lot back then. Sasuke never really cared enough to interfere with other peoples affairs, but neither did he like people beating up others who'd done nothing to deserve it.

Well... Maybe he wasn't completely innocent, but Kiba never meant any harm. Even Sasuke understood that he only wanted people to notice him. Kiba was a weakling back then, and he couldn't really take care of himself. He has most certainly changed these last few years. His personality never really changed at all though, but at least he is able to read a situation well enough to know when he should choose to back out.

Hn. Was all Sasuke said before the warning bell went off. He quickly gathered the rest of his books before he closed his locker, and headed down the rest of the hall along with Kiba. Towards their first class with Kakashi-Sensei. The second most perverted teacher in school.

Heads was turned as they entered the classroom, and most of the eyes were on Sasuke. It was the same drill every day. As they started walking towards the back of the class, they could hear faint chattering starting again. They sat down in the corner opposite of the windows. Sasuke always sat in that corner, with Kiba in the desk next to him in order for Sasuke to avoid any unwanted attention from the girls who'd try to get a seat next to him.

Sasuke was more than thankful for this, as that only left the seat in front of him available. But no one was really able to try getting his attention from there, because turning around and whispering or throwing notes, rarely went unnoticed by their way to observant teacher. It was almost scary how much their sensei managed to see or hear even as his back was turned, with him rambling on about something only Sasuke, and maybe a few others actually understood.

The chattering quickly died down again as the doors were slid open, and a masked grey-haired man holding a book with an orange cover, entered the room. When looking at this man, most peoples attention would naturally be drawn to his hair. Not only because of its completely unnatural colour for a man his age, but also because his hair completely defied the laws of gravity. It looked at if he were still lying with his head on his pillow. At first glance, this guy would come off as nothing but a weirdo. Though he kinda was.. but he is actually a very intelligent man, who seems to have many experiences you wouldn't expect for a man his age. Sasuke wasn't completely sure about how old this guy was, nobody really knew anything about him, but he assumed he was still in his twenties.

Unfortunately, every good man had something about them to make them either creepy or just plain strange. And this mans looks wasn't the only thing strange about him. He was indeed mysterious, but if it wasn't for the copy of the porn book, 'Icha, Icha, Paradise' he was always walking with his nose in, he would be taken much more seriously.

Good morning students. Kakashi-Sensei said as he entered the room, smiling underneath his mask. Sasuke couldn't really say for sure, but the way his eyes closed, he could only assume that was what he was doing. Sorry I'm late, but there was need for me in the infirmary. Poor Tsunade-san was in need of some assistance, and as the gentleman I am, I couldn't refuse a ladys' cry for help. He said the whole sentence in a monotone voice, that revealed no emotion what so ever, though that stupid grin was still plastered on his face.

The minute Kakashi was about to step further into the classroom, he came to a halt as he heard a chair screech loudly against the floor, and a girl stood to her feet. That's a lie Sensei! A pinkhaired girl named Sakura said as she pointed an accusing finger at the sensei. Sakura Haruno was a gifted student. Her grades was almost as good as Sasukes. Almost.

Kakashi sweatdropped and sighed at the accusation. Miss Haruno, do we have to go trough this every morning. How can you possibly think that... Was all Kakashi got to say before he was interrupted.

Oh, stop it sensei! You're late every day. If Tsunade needed help she'd ask her assistant, Shizune, and above all, you are 'anything' but a gentleman. She finished. There was a pause, and an awkward tension fell upon the class, as they all stared either at Sakura because of her outburst, or at Kakashi awaiting his answer. It was the same routine every morning.

If you're going to come up with more excuses, at least make them believable next time Sakura said, as she quietly sat back In her chair. Sasuke watched as Kakashi laughed somewhat nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. This was going to be a long morning.

Kakashi walked trough the crowded halls at Konoha high. He got really sick of all the fuss. Let's just say he wasn't the biggest people person. He wasn't especially fond of children either, though some people would suggest that these 'children' weren't so much 'children' any more, as they were young adults. Kakashi had to hold back a snort at that thought. 'They really do have a lot of growing up to do before I'm willing to call them adults.' He thought, as he rounded the corner to the principals office.

As he stepped in to the waiting room, he saw the principles secretary sitting in at her desk, writing furiously on a piece of paper, which he could only assume was some kind of document. It didn't even seem like she'd even noticed that he was there yet.

Kakashi cleared his throat, successfully getting the young ladys attention. As she looked up at him he noticed dark circles under her eyes. 'Getting that kind of bags under ones eyes must've been caused my more than one sleepless night.' He thought, as her eyes darted back and forth, before finding Kakashis eyes.

Ah! Kakashi-san, forgive me. I was a bit lost in my work. She said, sending him a small smile, though her eyes looked terribly tired. She put her pencil down and put her work aside, before folding her arms on the table. Can I help you with something Kakashi? She asked politely, her smile still on her face.

Actually you can He said lightly, smiling behind his mask. I was asked to stop by the principals office at my earliest convenience. Is he available? He asked.

Right now he has a student in his office, but he'll be out shortly I would assume.

At this Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Not that it's really any of my business Kurenai, but exactly which student are we talking about? I don't really know. I was on a break when he went in, but I'm guessing it's just one of the usual troublemakers. It's never quiet around here any more. Kids these days... Kakashi didn't hear much after that. Kurenai kept on rambling about teenagers and how noisy and obnoxious they were.

After a while he crossed the small room to lean against the wall opposite of Kurenais desk. The whole conversation with Kurenai, or more the conversation Kurenai was having, faded into the background as he instead strained his ears to hear what was going on in the other room.

He could barely hear a few muffled voices. Not enough to identify them, but he soon understood which one was which, as he listened more carefully.

It's off limits for a reason. Why can't you understand that? There are many seats in the cafeteria, there is no reason for you to go up there during lunch hours. The voice was deep, but calm. Kakashi was positive that this was the principals voice.

Please Sarutobi-sensei. It's not that I don't understand. In fact, I'm not the one who needs to understand. I can't go to the cafeteria.

In some way, the voice sounded... small. It was the only word Kakashi could think of. Like the voice of a child trying to voice an excuse while being told off by its parents. Though there was a hint of pleading in his voice, though Kakashi didn't quite understand why. Unless there was anyone else in the room, he could only assume this was the student.

If you don't like the cafeteria, then fine. There are plenty of more places to go during lunch hour, but the rules of this school says that it is forbidden to take your food to eat other places than there, to keep the school clean. After that you are free to go wherever you'd like until your next class, but please stay away from the roof. Kakashi could hear the irritation in the principals voice grow. This conversation must've been going on for a while.

But headmaster, you don't understand! The roof is the only place where I they won t look for me. If I go anywhere else they'll find me! The principal sighed loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

Naruto, you can't keep doing this. I know you don't get along with many people, but if you let them pick on you like this, then it will never end. You have to put a stop for it yourself. There was a short pause before he continued. I'm speaking of experience Naruto. I've been running this school for about thirty years now, and I know how teenagers are. The minute the teachers interfere it will only make things worse for the victim. Unless you stand up for yourself and deal with the problem yourself, there is no way out of it.

Kakashi could barely hear a chuckle trough the wall, but it was no amusement in it. It was cold. If only it was that easy He said.

The next thing he knew the door to the principals office was opened, and a blond boy stepped out in the small room. He's hair was messy, as if the kid hadn't had time to brush it or something before he left for school, and he was wearing the black Konaha high school uniform, though the jacket and tie was missing, so it was basicly just black pants and a light blue long-sleeved V-neck with a white shirt underneath.

As he turned his head and caught sight of Kakashi, he smiled a small smile before giving a short wave. Hi, Kakashi-Sensei. Sorry to make you wait. He's available now.

Kakashi knew he'd seen this boy before. He was probably taking his class. His thought started to wander, trying to figure out exactly where he had seen this boy before, though, he was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard the boy in front of him clear his throat Kakashi-sensei, are you all right? The boy asked carefully. Kakashi looked up to meet the boys gaze and smiled trough his mask.

Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine, but if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with the headmaster.

Certainly, my apologies sensei The boy said with a slight bow before turning around, heading for the door across the room, as Kakashi entered the principals office.

Sasuke was sitting alone at their usual table in the cafeteria. He'd been able to make it trough the first half of the day without too much trouble, and by trouble he meant bothersome teenage girls who wouldn't leave him the fuck alone. Usually he had Kiba by his side to shoo them away, but at the moment he was nowhere to be seen. For some reason he wasn't in their last class, and now he desperately needed him here! He knew he hadn't skipped, cause then he would've asked Sasuke to come with him. Not that he would've complied, but the dog boy had his ways of convincing the Uchiha to join him. He knew exactly what to say, and Sasuke hated him for it.

Sasuke tried to keep calm as he ate his lunch by himself, but he could still feel the girls' eyes in his back. He looked up and saw a brunette from one of the tables across the room, slowly heading towards him. 'Here we go again...' He thought, frowning.

Uchiha. Sasuke looked in the direction the familiar voice came from, and saw one of his childhood friends standing there. He sighed in relief as he looked back at the girl, only to see her heading back to her own table. He then brought his attention back to his saviour.

Hyuuga. He replied with a short nod. Signalizing for the long-haired brunette to sit down. He then noticed a figure standing behind him, only to recognise it as his cousin Hinata. She was so quiet, he hadn't even noticed she was there.

Hinata. He greeted just when she was about to sit down. She stopped however upon hearing her name. She gave a slight bow. H-h-hello, S-sasuke-kun. She replied before sitting down. Hinata was practically the only female friend he had, if you didn't count Neji, who was rather feminine himself. His hair was so long it reached his to his lower back, and he was probably envied by most girls because of it, and he was rather well mannered. Probably a little outdated kind of mannered, but he didn't seem to pay it any mind.

The reason Sasuke and Hinata was something along the lines of friends, was because she was Nejis cousin. When they were younger she kept following Neji around like a lost dog. She has always been very shy, and didn't want to be around others. She and Neji was livng together so she trusted him, which is why she kept close to him. Sasuke didn't mind her joining them, nor playing with them when they were younger. Neji on the other hand used to loath his cousin, but do to time he's come to terms with her attachment. Besides, she never meant any harm. She just loved her cousin, and he himself has become very attached to Hinata over the years. Now Neji's practically the one who fallows her around. He doesn't quite realize it, but he's grown very overprotective of his cousin, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the thought of how much his friend have changed. Though he would never say this out loud. Neji would probably have his head if he did.

Not a single word had been spoken since the two cousins had sat down. He didn't really know if the silence was awkward or not, but it sure as hell wasn't comfortable. Neji was surprisingly the one who broke the silence.

So, where the mutt? Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the name, before realizing he was referring to Kiba. Sasuke shrugged. Beats me, I was hoping you knew. He's been gone since third period. Neji shook his head. I haven't seen him all day, and I can't say I'm disappointed. I have some appetite for a change.

Neji. Hinata said, a little defensive when it came to Kiba. Sasuke held back a smirk at Nejis annoyed expression. Neji had never been a big fan of Kiba, and it didn't really help in Kibas case after Neji discovered his little... shall we say fondness of his cousin.

By the time the warning bell rang, they'd all finished their lunch. Kiba had yet to show up for their next class. Sasuke headed down the halls, towards the classroom by himself. Neji and Hinata were in a different class. In other words, if Kiba didn't show up for their next class, Sasuke would probably have to team up with one of those clingy girls in science. The thought alone made his shudder.

When he entered the classroom by himself, most of the girls looked up in confusion before their looks turned into those of hope. Sasuke walked over to his usual table, which like his desk, was located on the last row on the left. Before he could even sit down he was approached by two girls.

Hey Sasuke-kun Instead of answering them, or even acknowledging their presence, he sat down in his chair before propping his arms up on his elbows and resting his chin on his hands. When he looked at them, or more like they forced themselves into his line of vision, he recognised them both from previous years of stalking. One of which was the pink-haired girl, Sakura, who made Kakashis obvious lie earlier, know to the class and probably the rest of the school as well in the process.

Sasuke-kun! That's not fair, you're ignoring us. It's not polite to ignore two girls when they're trying to be nice! The second girl whined pouting. She was Sakuras best friend, Ino. They'd been ever since he first crossed their path, though for all he knew they might have crossed paths much earlier than he thought, considering they were the worst team of stalkers he'd ever had. Even though they were best friends, he'd seen them fight worse than any man could ever expect from two girls.

Sasuke sighed, a little annoyed at the blond girls pout. I know you only want to be my partner and for the umpteenth time, no. Kiba's my partner. He said calmly.

Both girls frowned before Sakura made her comeback. But the mutt isn't here! Can't you choose me as your lab partner just for today? Then if he shows up then...

Oi, Sasuke! Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief as he heard Kibas voice. Damn, he hadn't been so glad to see that fucking bastard since... well, ever! When Kiba reached his and Sasukes usual table, he received heated glares from both girls, but after many years with the Uchiha, he just brushed it off, sending a knowing smile in their direction. The girls then headed back to their own table before Kiba dropped down in his chair next to Sasuke.

Close call there bud Kiba said grinning. Sasuke sent him a glare of warning.

Where the hell were you? Sasuke hissed. Kibas smile just widened at the question. Aww, did you miss me duckbutt? His mouth was quickly shut however, when he saw the threatening glare he received from the Uchiha. He gulped before laughing sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, sort of apologetic.

Just when Sasuke opened his mouth to say something more, he was interrupted by a Long-haired raven entering the classroom. The tall pale man looked over at the two boys in the back as to make them shut up, like the other students apparently already had upon his arrival. The sickly pale teacher then turned away from the two boys, and went to the front of the classroom to start the class.

This is not over. Sasuke mouthed. Telling Kiba that he wasn't getting out of this one. He was going to tell Sasuke the reason for his absence. There was no way around.

The bell rang, finally signalizing that school was over. The students quickly emerged from their classrooms, hurriedly heading home to their parents. All except one.

After the classroom was empty Naruto stayed in his desk, resting his head on his hand as he watched the other youths leave the school grounds.

Unknown to the blond was the man in the front of the class sending him worried glances as he collected his stuff. When he was finished he looked up again, only to find that the blond hadn't moved an inch. Since he didn't really know what else to do, Kakashi cleared his throat in order to get the blonds attention.

Naruto visibly jumped at the sound, not having noticed the teachers presence at all, do to being too cought up in his own thoughts.

Kakashi sent him an apologetic smile as he approached the blonds desk. Stopping in front of him, now noticing Narutos faint blush after being scared by such a small sound. A small chuckle escaped the mans lips, earning him a short glare from the boy in front of him. Kakashi then became serious as he tried to keep eye contact with the blond.

Naruto. he said calmly, successfully getting the boy to look at him. Why are you still here?

Naruto then looked away before shrugging. Kakashi on the other hand, knew better than that and kept going. Did you not notice me entering the classroom? He asked. Naruto just shook his head. Do you know why I was here? Naruto sent him a confused look.

Well, you're the history teacher, right? Naruto asked, looking at the other man as if he was stupid or something. At this Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Yes Naruto, that's very good he said as if praising a child, receiving another glare before he continued. But this is English class. He said in his normal calm voice. When hearing this, Narutos eyes widened. Earning another sigh from Kakashi.

As I thought he said, sitting down on the desk in front of Narutos. You haven't even been aware of which class you've been in this last hour. If you'd been listening then you would've known that I'm substituting for Kabuto-sensei.

Naruto lowered his head. A little ashamed but more so embarrassed, by the fact that he'd been spacing out this whole time.

Kakashi sent him a worried glance. What's on your mind Naruto? He asked, slightly concerned with his students behaviour. Naruto didn't answer. He kept his eyes on his desk, not wanting to talk to the silver-haired teacher. The silence embraced them for what felt like an eternity, neither enjoying it nor wanting to end it. Though in the end, Kakashi was the one who broke it.

Well, the school ground are all cleared. School ended about... He checked his watch. Twenty minutes ago. So I won't force you to stay here any longer. Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask.

Naruto looked up, offering the teacher a small smile. Kakashi stood up, as well as Naruto before heading back to the teachers desk to grab his stuff. Naruto reached for his bag, which hadn't been opened at all that period before walking towards the door himself. When he reached the door he stopped and turned around, facing the masked teacher.

Not that it's really any of my business, but may I ask why you're taking over Kabuto-senseis class? He asked. Kakashi shrugged. If you're asking why he isn't here, then I don't know. In fact I asked the principal about it earlier when I was in his office, and he said he hadn't heard from him at all.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before slowly nodding. Ok thanks. I was just curious. Naruto gave a small wave before exiting the classroom, not noticing that the worried look was still plastered on his teachers face.

Tadaima Naruto said, or more like whispered as he opened the door to the small one room apartment. It wasn't much, but it was all he could afford with the little money the government provided him with. They sure were greedy.

Naruto was an orphan, and up until last year he'd been living in Konoha orphanage. When he turned sixteen, the year he started high school, he couldn't take it any more. He was sick of living in such a depressing home with staff who didn't give a damn weather the kids lived or died. Naruto was happy when he left. He was hoping it would change something. Open some new doors. The only door it really opened, was his apartment door. Other than that, nothing had changed. Well, a little bit. Though those weren't really worth mentioning. None of them were good. It was housework, bills, food...etc.

The most recent problem being that because the government only provides him with as much money as they're obligated to, he can barely afford his rent. The rest of his money goes to bills, which basicly leaves no money left over for food.

Narutos apartment consisted of three rooms all together. One living room and one kitchen in one, a bedroom and one bathroom. The small living room only had a sofa and a table in the one corner. Most people would've expected a tv as well, but Naruto would never have a chance to pay for one more bill. In the other corner was the kitchen counter and a refrigerator, as well as a few cabinets. Though what was left out of the room analyse was all the god damn clothes scattered around... well, everywhere. Even the thought of starting cleaning it up made Naruto feel exhausted.

But not everything was so bad. There was some good sides to living alone. Mostly because he wasn't completely alone.

Naruto had just put his bag down when he heard a knock on his door. Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering who could be at his door this time a day. He turned to look at the clock hanging on his wall. Almost three thirty. 'It's too early, isn't it?' He thought as he went to open the door.

When Naruto opened the door he was shocked as a pair of strong arms grabbed a hold of him before pulling him into a giant hug, almost squeezing the life out of him. Welcome home cutie! A cheerful, yet slightly deep voice exclaimed. Naruto was nearly out of air when the man finally released him.

Naruto had to support himself on the door frame as to not fall to the ground, while panting for air. Please He said breathlessly. Don't ever scare me like that again! He yelled as loud as he could muster without cutting off his air supply once again.

Sorry, sorry. The man said with a chuckle, clearly showing that he wasn't sorry at all. The man in front of him smiled brightly at him. His hair was almost as blond as Narutos, and long to say the least. Partof his hair was pulled up in a ponytail, while the rest hung free. His bangs covered his left eye, making his whole appearance seem rather feminine. The first time Naruto met Deidara, he just assumed that he was a girl, both because of his hair, and his face too was actually very handsome. As well as his ice blue eyes. Although, that was before he heard him talk. His voice was deep, rather masculine, and in no way did it belong to a woman.

What are you doing here Deidara? It's way to early yet, right? Naruto asked, still a little out of breath. It is, but Sasori won't be home until this evening, and I want company! He answered with a rather stupid pout in his face.

Sasori was Deidaras partner. They'd been living next door ever since Naruto moved in, and they were both kind enough to offer Naruto some help with his financial problems. In other words; he came over to their apartment every night for dinner, and sometimes they helped him out with other stuff too. In which Naruto was truly grateful for.

Naruto tried to hold back his smile, looking at Deidaras face, but his effort was in vain. A smile spread across his features, and Deidara took this as a 'Yeah, yeah I'll go with you.', and grabbed the blonds wrist before practically dragging him out the door.

Sasuke was slowly dragging his feet forward, as he walked home. He'd tried to catch Kiba earlier in order to get an explanation out of him as to why he'd disappeared earlier. Though he'd missed his opportunity, and that fucking mutt had ran off before he was able to get a hold of him.

He'd spent some time after school trying to get rid of those two girls from earlier. They just wouldn't leave him alone, and he was in no mood to be fuzzed over by those two girls, or anyone else for that matter. All he wanted to do was spend some time alone. Unfortunately he knew very well that that wasn't an option.

As he neared his house, he became more hesitant in his movements. He had no desire what so ever to go home. He suddenly wished he'd stayed with those two girls.

It was right that Sasukes family was rich, but there wasn't really much family to talk about any more. Now there was only him and his brother left.

His brother took over the family business when he was only seventeen years old, after their parents death. Though Sasuke knew his brother never wanted the company, he was given no choice, as he was the only heir that was capable of fulfilling the task at hand. Sasuke was only eight years old at the time, so he couldn't have taken it off his brothers hands.

When Sasuke approached the gate, he could see that the lights in the mansion was off. He sighed in relief when he opened it, now that he'd finally be alone, for at least a little while.

Tadaima He whispered, as he opened the door to his home. His voice echoing in the empty hallway. It's almost sad how lonely it seems once ones home is too big, and it was. There used to live many people here, but now there was only two. He was surprised that his brother had chosen to stay. They could've left. Moved far away, leaving their memories and sorrow behind. A fresh start, but Itachi was still, in many ways, stuck in the past.

He went up to his room, putting his bag down on his bed. He had homework to do, and no matter how much he wished for it, they weren't going to do themselves. He sat down in his desk and started his work, making sure to do the work for the classes he had first the next day. Just in case he didn t feel like finishing them all tonight he could do the rest during lunch or something tomorrow. Though it seemed he was having a hard time concentrating. As he sat down in his desk he couldn t help but let his thoughts drift back to Kiba. He really wanted to get his hands on that mutt and get him to explain his absence earlier. It wasn t that it was such a big deal that he d left the ravens side for a little while. It was just that it wasn t like him. Sasuke could take care of himself. Kiba just kind of started forcing himself in between him and the girls to get them off his back, and it was highly appreciated.

After working for a while he ended up settling with staring at the wall, which for about fifteen minutes ago had gotten very interesting. Leaving the forgotten math problems on the desk. He d already finished History, Biology and Economy. Only the damn math was left. It wasn t that he couldn t do it, he was just too bored. He started tapping his pencil against his notebook, being the first sound he d heard for hours. He could always take a nap and do his work later, but he was afraid that if he went to sleep now, he wouldn t wake up until next morning.

Sasuke! A voice cried from downstairs. Causing Sasuke to almost jump out of his skin. The voice was filled with desperation, as if the man had just seen him fall off a cliff.

I m here Itachi! Sasuke yelled back a little breathlessly after being scared like that. Before he managed to do anything else he heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs, and before he could say another word, a raven-haired man like himself, with his hair in a low ponytail and stress lines on his face stood in the doorway. He too seemed to be a little breathless, though Sasuke knew very well that wasn t very important right now. Itachis lips slowly curled up into a satisfied smirk, making Sasuke a little uneasy. Though he didn t let it show, as he kept his face expressionless. Waiting for his brother to speak.

There you are little brother. Itachi said. His voice was calm, though there was something underneath that serene tone of his that Sasuke had never been able to name. For a moment there I was worried that you might ve ran away. His voice was so calm, and it made Sasuke uneasy. He had to choose his words carefully.

I was doing homework aniki He stated carefully. Carefully eying his brother as he stepped into the room. Were you now He asked, though Sasuke knew it was a rhetorical question, and therefore he stayed silent. Almost painfully slowly, Itachi made his way over to Sasukes desk. His steps almost inaudible due to the gentleness of his steps. Sasuke faced forward, keeping his eyes locked on the wall in front of him, not wanting to meet his brothers eyes, but he stayed alert. Not letting his guard down for a second.

Itachi moved over to look over Sasukes shoulder, at the math problems he had just been working on. Studying them for what seemed like an eternity to Sasuke. I see you have done them well. Itachi said. His voice still holding that tone of his. Sasuke then let out a breath he hadn t realized he was holding. Unknown to Sasuke, Itachi seemed to notice this.

What s wrong little brother? Itachi asked, his voice making Sasuke freeze, internally cursing himself for letting his guard down even for a second. Itachi bent down, making his brother stare into dark orbs identical to his own. You seen a little He leaned in a bit closer. Tense Sasuke instinctively inched further away from his brother, only to hit the back of his office chair. Sasuke didn t dare answer, nor look away. Whatever he said would most certainly make the situation take a turn for the worse. So Sasuke kept quiet.

Are you afraid little brother? He asked in a sickly sweet, almost mocking tone. Sasuke didn t know what to do. He was trying to think of a way to calm his brother down. Even though he seemed calm, Sasuke knew for a fact that he was anything but calm. No matter how many times he tried to analyse the solution to possibly find a way out, he couldn t do it.

Distracted by his own thoughts he let his gaze slip from Itachis. An instant rush of pain followed, and he soon found himself lying on the carpet floor. His cheek was stinging like crazy, and brought his hand up to palm his cheek, hoping to calm the pain, he could only assume was caused by Itachis palm. His attention was drawn upwards however, by a low sickening chuckle making Sasukes hairs stand to no end.

Why? Itachi said. His voice could no longer be recognised as his brothers, as something far more frightening engulfed his whole being. Sasuke was about to speak, but he was interrupted when Itachi spoke again.

Why Sasuke? Why!? Why are you scared of me? I m your older brother am I not? I m supposed to take care of you! Aren t I the one doing that Sasuke!? He yelled, as both anger, fear and what could only be described as insanity, was in his voice.

Why!? He yelled once again. Sasuke groaned as he felt something hard connect to his gut, as Itachi landed a kick to his stomach. Followed by a series of coughs.

Why, why, why! Itachi repeated multiple times, followed by the same action, repeatedly kicking his brother in the same spot, who made poor attempts to cover himself. It was no use. The pain was unbearable, and he could feel the engulfing darkness inching closer and closer with every kick, until black completely seeped into his eyes and the darkness swallowed him whole.

-End chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke was awakened by a stream of light shining trough a crack in the curtains. That source of light had been sent from hell to torture him, he was sure of it. He wanted nothing more than to close the curtains and go back to sleep. As he tried to turn around and change his position on the bed, a rush of pain shot trough his whole upper body. Fuck! He exclaimed, followed by pained groans tearing themselves from his mouth, as he tried to make his body limp again. Trying his best to calm the throbbing pain in his abdomen.  
>He ended up constantly shifting, trying his best to find a way to keep his pain in check, if only a little bit. It turned out to be a complete failure, many attempts followed by even more hisses and curses. By the time he was done, he was lying limp on his back, breathless. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breath. The pain was still there, but he could bear with it. He just had to make sure not to move too much.<p>

If it weren t for the pain he probably would ve thought of yesterdays events as a dream. It wasn t the first time his brother had done something like this. Sasuke brought an arm up, resting it on his forehead. He felt a familiar stinging in his eyes. It wasn t because of the pain. At least not from any of the bruises. It had been years since Sasuke had last cried, and he was most certainly not going to start now.

A knock brought Sasuke back to reality. He turned his head a little bit to be able to see the figure standing in his doorway. Itachi was looking straight into the eyes of his little brother, and for a brief moment, Sasuke saw a glimpse of sadness, maybe even fear in his eyes. Itachi seemed to pull himself together, but the look in his eyes never really faded.

Sasuke He greeted, a little lower than usual. Itachi Sasuke answered as stern as possible, trying not to flinch at the pain in his abdomen. For what seemed like at least ten minutes, the two brothers stared at each other in a somewhat awkward silence. Itachi however, was the one to break it.

Sasuke Sasuke gave him a look as to signalize for Itachi to continue, though he could see his brother hesitate.

Did I ? The minute those words had left his mouth Sasuke looked away, breaking away from Itachis pained gaze. Itachi said no more, as he had already found the answer to his question. He lowered his head in shame. Sasuke Itachi nearly choked out. Sasuke kept averting his gaze. Sasuke, I-I m so sorry Itachi said so sofly that it came out as a mere whisper, but Sasuke had caught it. He brought his attention back to his brother, seeing his bangs covering his face as his head hung low. Something unimaginable for an Uchiha.

Sasuke couldn t help but feel bad for his brother. He knew Itachi was on the verge of having a break down. He had never meant any harm, and Sasuke knew that. He could never blame his brother for losing control, nor would he ever hold it against him. Itachi had been like that for many years. Unstable and unpredictable. Ever since that night.

When he knew Itachi had turned his attention back to him, he raised his hand a bit, trying his best not to flinch, and silently telling Itachi to stop. He shook his head.

This was enough to make Itachi s shoulders lower. He breathed out a sigh of relief at his brothers forgiveness. He truly didn t deserve it. He stepped into the room to inspect his brother. How bad is it? He asked, stopping just before Sasuke s bed.

It s nothing Sasuke said. He was about to try getting up, only to be stopped by a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. He looked up, meeting his brothers warning gaze as to say Don t even think about it . Sasuke then let his body go limp once again, as he breathed out a sigh.

I m fine Itachi, really. Itachi eyed him, though he wasn t stupid.

I can see the bloodstains on your sheets. He said. His voice was now back to his normal monotone. So unless you ve somehow turned into a woman over the night, I suggest you let me patch you up

Sasuke growled something about stupid big brother before noticing the small smirk on his brothers lips, but no sooner than it had appeared, It was gone again. You re staying in bed. There is no way I m letting you go to school in your condition. Was all he said, before exiting Sasuke s room, closing the door behind him before Sasuke could even get the chance to protest.

This was how he knew his brother still cared. More than anything he knew that what was happening to him was tearing his brother apart limb from limb. He hated seeing his brother like this, and to be honest, there wasn t much he could do about it other than taking the beating when his brother lost control, but it didn t really do any of them any good at all.

* * *

><p>The warning bell went off, telling the students to get their ass to the next class before they ended up in detention. A slight warning that made the students aware of how late they were. At least that was how Naruto felt, as he hurried down the hall trying to reach the locker room. His next class was P.E with Gai-sensei, and he did not want to be late. The last time he was late for his class, he d made him stay after class with tree times as much training as the others, causing him to be late for his next class as well, earning him another hour of detention. The thought alone was enough motivation to make him pick up his speed. When did this corridor get so freaking long!?<p>

When he finally reached the door to the locker room, he swung it open with all his might, without a second thought, and stumbled into the locker room. He spent several minutes supporting himself on the nearest wall, trying his best to calm his panting breath. When he finally managed to get somewhat control over his breathing, he looked up, meeting the stares of multiple guys who had stopped in their tracks the minute Naruto had so gracefully stumbled in the door. After finally realizing the situation he was in, Naruto felt his cheeks heat up as he straightened himself up and rubbed the back of his head, giving off a nervous smile.

After the so called show was over the rest of their guys lost interest, and continued changing before exiting the locker room. Naruto waited until the others had left before he started undressing. He was a little afraid to change in front of the others to be honest. He really didn t like feeling exposed, more importantly he didn t want everyone to see the bruises still visible on his body. Not that they didn t already know he got beat up, those who knew of his existence that is, but it was embarrassing It was proof of his inability to take care of himself. No guy would want something like that to be public knowledge.

He put on his gym clothes provided for him by the school, consisting of a pair of grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt, before heading for the gym. Most people didn t bother to use the school s set of clothes, and brought their own instead. Many of them were athletes anyway, and had their own hobby to kill time. Of course, they d own their own equipment. Naruto on the other hand, could not afford such luxury. Not that it was needed anyway, but considering he was pretty much the only one in class who didn t own his own sportswear, he was sure to attract some attention from his fellow students.

The minute he entered the gym, he scanned the room in search of Gai-sensei, but he was nowhere in sight. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He d made it in time, but his luck was cut short as he noticed something else. The whole gym was filled with the chatter of the other students, but the minute he entered the gym, one of the groups fell silent.

Naruto looked up, only to meet the stares from a group of three people. From his place on the opposite side of the gym, he could still see the smirks beginning to take form on their faces. Naruto supressed a shudder and tore his eyes away from their stares. He cursed himself when he noticed that his hands had started shaking a bit. You fucking coward! He yelled at himself internally. Though he had to admit, that being afraid wasn t unreasonable. He knew then and there that he needed to find a way to stay out of their way for the rest of the day, or else he would be the one to pay for his mistake.

He looked up again, but fear struck him when he saw that they had moved. They were coming his way! Shit! He thought. Shit, shit, shit! He didn t know what to do. How long until class starts? He looked around to find a watch, but the one in the gym had been broken for years. They wouldn t do anything with this many people around, would they? He though, or more like prayed. The group was no longer than 10 feet away when something else, and dare he say, almost equally horrifying as the small threat approaching him.

Good afternoon my youthful students! All heads turned as a tall black-haired man, wearing a skin-tight green jumpsuit entered the room. He flashed a toothy smirk as he gave the students the thumbs up. Let s break some sweat!

The whole class groaned, knowing what was to come. Well Everyone except one. Naruto let out a breath he hadn t realized he s been holing. Never in his life had he found such a disturbing sight so beautiful!

He looked up in search for the predators, only to find them glaring at him, before turning around, and heading back to where they were earlier, giving Gai-sensei their full attention. There is a god after all! Naruto thought. Resisting his urge to throw his fist in the air at his victory.

Naruto huffed as he stomped out of the all too familiar infirmary. He was definitely not in a good mood.

The school nurse s assistant; Shizune, found him earlier today behind the school after practically getting his ass kicked for the fourth time this week. He hated those guys. It was usually the same group of assholes every time, and he hated himself even more for not being able to fight back. He d thought that they wouldn t come back after gym class ended, but apparently he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as his footsteps slowed down, and he calmed down a bit. It wasn't as nerve wrecking to walk these halls after school hours. Everyone was long gone. What time was it anyway? When he was dragged into the infirmary, Tsunade spent a good deal of time patching him up, and throwing threats in his direction. Daring him to show up in her office again with more scratches. It was the same as always. It's odd how you grow used to death threats after a while, though he knew very well that there was no cruelty behind her words, nor did she wish him any harm. It was just how she was. She was just concerned about him, that's all. She's a good old hag, that's for sure.<p>

Unfortunately for her, he had no power what so ever over the damage done to his body. There wasn't much he could do about it. His body was too weak to do him any good if he ever got into a fight, which seemed to happen more and more often these days. The only thing the blond was good at using was his mount. Not that that ever did him any good. If anything it only made it worse.

As he neared the end of the darkened hallway, he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud thump, followed by a yelp. There was usually never anyone here at this hour. Naruto thought as he held his ground and strained his ears to maybe figure out who was there. Hopefully he could just walk past them without any trouble, but he wouldn't risk it. He could hear what sounded like rustling of fabric. What was going on? The sounds got louder, and Naruto silently moved over to the wall to his left, as to get a little closer. The warning bells in his head had long since gone off, but Naruto had never been one to listen to reason. Not even his own.

From where he was standing he could hear muffled voices. Not like as if someone was standing too far away, but more like as if someone was trying to speak with something covering their mouth. He couldn't make out the words at all, but there was something about the tone the voice held that made him uneasy.

Naruto felt chills run down his spine as he heard an amused chuckle from around the corner. It was a different voice, that's for sure. Naruto could feel his blood run cold as he heard the voice speak. It was the kind of voice that would haunt your dreams. He spoke in such a sickly sweet tone it made Naruto shudder.

Shh... my sweet. Don't look so frightened my dear. Still, the voice held some sort of familiarity. He knew he had heard this voice before, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Naruto nearly felt his heart break as his thoughts was interrupted by muffled sobs coming from the first voice. He was convinced now that it was a girl. More ruffling of fabric could be heard, and the girl let out whimper.

P..please.. D..d..don't Her voice was so small and it was shaking violently. He was barely able to make out the words.

An alarm suddenly went off in Narutos head, as he finally realized what was going on. Naruto knew he had to do something. What? He didn't know. He was a weakling and a coward.

Still, he gathered up every trace of courage he possibly could, before he moved to peek around the corner. What he saw made his blood boil, as a wave of anger suddenly hit him. In the darkened lit hall, he could make out three figures. A long-haired girl was being pinned against the wall behind her by another body. The second figure, presumably a boy, was wearing a dark hood over his head. Keeping anyone from seeing his face. His body was pressed tightly up against the poor girl, keeping her firmly in place. An unexpected third person was standing a bit on the side, pinning the girl s arms above her head, also wearing a hood

The boy pinning the helpless girl to the wall let out another amused chuckle as he moved his face terribly close to hers. She tried her best to turn her body away, but it was no use. When she turned her head to the side to get away from the man in front of her, her chin was grabbed harshly, and he turned her head to make her face him. Even in the dark hallway, Naruto was able to spot the tears running down her face. Her breath hitched in her throat when the man leaned in and licked a tear away from her cheek.

Shh.. deary. Naruto could almost feel his smirk on his face as he kept talking in that sickly sweet voice of his.

As much as I'd love to hear your cries for help, you see, I must not let myself get carried away. Surely you understand, hmm?

The girl s eyes visibly widened at his words. She opened her mouth to yell for help, but before she could even muster a sound, her mount was covered with a hand belonging to the third man who was now holding her arms with only one of his own.

The poor girl desperately tried to thrust her body in every direction, without any luck. Her mouth was covered well enough, so that her cries for help was too muffled to reach any further than Naruto s ears.

The man pinning her to the wall smirked as he reached for the zipper on her jacket. Slowly pulling it down until the jacket was completely open. As the jacket slid off, pooling around the girls' feet. Looking into the girls' eyes, Naruto could see a fear much greater than his own. He'd been trembling for a while now. He still wasn't completely sure weather it was from anger or fear, but that didn't matter. He had to do something. He wanted to do something, but his legs wouldn't move.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tight. He was so ashamed of himself. Here he was, completely helpless in a situation where someone completely defenceless needed help. Every time he'd been picked on, beat up and worse, he'd always been hoping that at least one person would bother to stand up for him. To support him, or at least lend him a hand. Now he himself was in the same kind of situation, seeing it from their point of view. 'Is this how they felt? Helpless? Were they not able to, or did they just not care enough to help?'

No time to think about that now. 'Move!' He tried to command himself, though it didn't do any good. Carefully he opened his eyes to look at the girl once again, and he was shocked to see her missing several pieces of her clothing. He hadn't even noticed. The man in front of her had left her standing in her bra, and was now fiddling with her skirt. Naruto could feel the anger in his body turn to rage, as he clenched his fists. He heard the girls muffled sobs as clearly as he could hear his own pulse in his head. 'Move, damn it!' He thought. Naruto felt an all too familiar stinging in his eyes, as he heard the muffled pleas coming from the girl right around the corner.

mmpfh... mfphh! She yelled as loud as she could, but no one was coming for her rescue. There was simply no escaping the man in front of her, who only seemed encouraged by her distress. The man then roughly grabbed both sides of the girls' skirt, making her breath hitch in her throat before he pulled it down.

Naruto could feel his own tears staining his cheeks, as he watched helplessly. Move.. He whispered. The others didn't seem to notice. His body still refused to move, and he could feel his own frustration grow. 'You coward!' He internally yelled at himself. 'You good for nothing idiot!'

The girl fell to the floor with a loud thump as the man tripped her, and she lost her footing. A pained moan could be heard, followed by a dark chuckle. Naruto was furious with himself for not being able to anything, and now he could feel himself loosing it. 'You fucking bastard, I'm in charge here! So when I tell you to move, you move you piece of shit! Now move damn it!'

What happened next was something no one really had predicted.


End file.
